The storming rain
by Wingman1995
Summary: The bastard child of the bastard son. That's what she was called before she was saved. Now we follow Marinas adventures in the KHR universe as she deals with the dangers of this brutal world. GokuderaXOC
1. Chapter 1 Family and school

**Chapter 1: My family and first day of school**

Hi! My name is Marina Acqua. I'm 6 years old and live with my grandpa Timoteo and big brother Xanxus in the Vongola mafia family mansion. Xanxus has some really fun friends who come to visit; I really like to play with Lussuria but he keeps telling me to look up to him as a big sister. I also like to play with Squalo, but he can be really loud so I don't play too much with him. There is also Mammon, he's a flying baby but he is really greedy so I don't really want to play with him. Then there is Belphegor or as we all call him, Bel. He keeps saying that he's a prince and has a big ego so I don't play with him. And then there is Leviathan or Levi as he is also called. He's a suck up to Xanxus and I don't like him, he looks really weird.

I'm the bastard child of grandpa's bastard son, or that's what my mother told me. My dad died before I was born and my mom started seeing this other guy. He looked nice and all but he and mom always beat me. Mom said it was because of my eyes, that they remind her of my dad and grandpa. Her boyfriend said that it was because of my black hair but it was clear even to me that it was just something he enjoyed doing. But the worst thing he did was at night; he would come into my room and touch my "special place" as Lussuria calls it and make me touch his penis. Sometimes he made me suck it and at times he even put it into my "special place" until some white goo came out.

* * *

Grandpa saved me when I was 5. One minute that man tried to make suck his penis, the next grandpa storm into the house with Xanxus and takes me away from that place. At first, I had a lot of nightmares and would wake up crying. Xanxus would break down my bedroom door and comfort me, he ended up destroying 17 doors before we just left it open.

After we decided on leaving my door open, I got to meet Xanxus friends. Lussuria started calling me cute and started dancing around, saying how we would enjoy spending time together. Squalo got down on him knees and sent me a smile that I returned. Mammon simply greeted me before flying over to a table and started counting his money. Bel just looked at me with a creepy smile before calling me peasant and walking off. Then Levi came up to introduce himself. He's really tall (Plus I'm not too tall myself) so he towered over me and looked down with narrowed eyes. Then out of nowhere, he picked me up so I was eyelevel with him while he kept his frown. I felt how I was about to start crying and started to sob. But before the tears started to come, Xanxus took me away from Levi and walked over to the armchair he had been sitting in. He sat down with me in his lap and rested my head against his chest as the tears started to flow.

* * *

"Where are you Mari-chan?!" The familiar voice of Lussuria made me look up from the dairy Xanxus got for me on my birthday yesterday.

"Over here Lussuria!" I shouted from inside one of the many living rooms in the Vongola mansion. I heard footsteps from outside the room and the door open to reveal Lussuria poking his head in. After he spotted me he walked in and left the door open.

"Now Mari-chan. What have we said? In order for you to learn to learn proper Japanese, you need to put little bits of it in your daily live, ok?" Lussuria said as he waived his index finger in front of my face.

I let out a sigh. The only reason I agreed to learn Japanese was because Xanxus, oh sorry, Onii-san said it was the only way he would ever let me learn how to fight. I'm pretty good at fighting too; I'm able to go head to head with most of my instructors. Squalo, or as Lu-Nee-chan has me call him, Nii-san, has been teaching me how to fight with swords. But Onii-san doesn't let me use real sword so we normally use metal bars.

"What did you want Lu-Nee-chan?" I asked with a blank face.

"Boss wants me to help prepare you for your first day of school. Come on now, let's not keep the others waiting!" If there was one thing I like about Lu-Nee-chan, it's his energy. "Oh and you have to open the gifts from us members of the Varia after school! And don't forget that you'll be attending a party with us and the ninth this afternoon!"

Upon hearing that, my face broke into a huge smile. While Onii-san got me a diary as a birthday present, grandpa said that he had signed me up for mafia school and that I was to attend a formal party with him and the Varia. The best part of it was watching Onii-san nearly choke on his food as he hadn't heard that I was attending the party to.

* * *

After Lu-Nee-chan helped me pick out an outfit for school Visconti, one of grandpa's guardians drove me to school. It's a massive building, ten stories high, and he drove off, telling me that he would pick me up after my final class for the day, and I strolled into the building.

Ones inside, I felt how the atmosphere was very different from back home. But even so, I made my way to my first class: Weapons class. My teacher's this young looking man and every girl in my class blushed and sent him dreamy looks when he entered the room and started talking in a British accent. He told us about different weapons the mafia use.

My second class was diplomacy. This teacher looked like her makeup box had exploded in her face. She told us about how we need to be able to talk our way out of trouble if we get the chance.

Then, final, the class Nii-san and Lu-Nee-chan said I would enjoy most of all: PE. My teacher in this class is almost as old as grandpa but not nearly as nice. Even after I cleared the stupidly easy obstacle course he made, and tried to make difficult by talking the whole time, he told me not to be cocky when I smiled after clearing the course.

As I stood near the gate, waiting for someone to pick me up, three boys around Onii-sans age came up to me. They look like someone really pissed them of when they walked up to me. Without a warning, one of them kicked me in my stomach with enough force to send me flying backwards. I landed on my back and before I could catch my breath, all three of them started kicking and shouting at me.

"Don't think your hot shit just because you cleared that obstacle course before my cousin you little bitch!"

"Should we just kill her so she doesn't do it again?" When one of them said that, I realized how this place was different from home. If you don't like someone, kill them. As these thoughts were running through my mind, I didn't notice the black limo driving into school and skidded to a halt.

"VOOOIII! Get away from her you fuckers! Or I'll kill every single one of you!" When they heard Nii-san, they stopped kicking me and started to back away. When I opened my eyes I saw the single scariest thing in my live. Behind Nii-san stood Onii-san, pointing a glowing gun at the boys behind me and sending a murderous glare at them. I've never seen him so angry. It looked like someone had let out a demon that was about to destroy the entire world.

"O- *sniff*O- *sniff* ONII-SAN!" I stood up and ran as fast as I could to Onii-san, hugging him around his waist, crying my eyes out. I felt how Lu-Nee-chan put his hands on my shoulders and tried to take me away from Onii-san but I wouldn't let go.

"Trash" I tilted my head upwards to look at Onii-san, only to see him still staring at the boys. "You made a huge mistake in attacking MY little sister. And now you will feel the wrath of the current leader of the Varia and next leader of the Vongola family." As soon as he finished talking, he shot them. But it wasn't a normal bullet. It was more like he shot fire out of his gun. Afterwards he lowered his gun and looked down at me with concerned eyes before getting down on his knees so he was eye-level with me.

"Are you ok Marina?" I just cried more and hugged Onii-san around his neck, burrowing my face in his shoulder. I cried the whole way home. I was sitting on Onii-Sans lap the whole time with him hugging me so my head was resting on his chest while he whispered comforting words to me. Whenever Lu-Nee-chan or Nii-san tried to touch me, all I saw was those boys beating me again, making me scream out in panic and cry even harder.

* * *

I was only sobbing lightly when we got back home. After Nii-san and Lu-Nee-chan got out of the limo, Onii-san got out carrying me bridal style while I held onto him like my life depended on it. Ones we got inside, all hell broke loose. Levi vowed to get revenge on the boys so he would get on Onii-sans good side again after the introduction fiasco. Some of the staff made phone calls to different places and grandpa had a look of pure anger on his face. He clenched his fists so hard his fingernails dug into his palms, making them bleed.

Onii-san took me to my room and by the time we reached it, I had stopped crying entirely. The rest of the Varia came in a little later with my birthday presents. Lu-Nee-chan got me two books, one on the history of martial arts, and one fictional love story. Levi came up to me with wary steps, not wanting to screw up even more, and gave me my present, a blue umbrella with the Varia symbol on top. Mammon flied up to me and gave me a movie about the life of a mafia member. Bel gave me a tiara, kind of like his. Then it was Nii-sans turn. He gave me a gauntlet that, if you tighten your fist, makes a sword blade shot out at the end, turning it into a pata. I smiled a tiered smile as I felt Onii-san pull me closer to him as he stroked my hair. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after everything that happened.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ball

**Chapter 2: The Ball**

I woke up in a limo wearing what looked like a summer dress, sitting on Onii-sans lap. I looked around to see the Varia sitting around me, all dressed in their uniforms, with grandpa sitting across from me. He had his signature smile on so I returned one of my own.

"Are you feeling better now Marina?" He asked with a raspy voice, almost like he had been screaming or something. "We decided to have you come with us to the ball. Just make sure to stay close to Xanxus." I gave him a nod and turned my head upwards to look at Onii-san. He looked down at me with a smile of his own.

Then we felt the limo come to a stop. Everyone else got out, leaving grandpa, Onii-san and me to come out last. As soon as I got out, I immediately grabbed hold of Onii-sans hand. The ball was being held in a mansion, almost as big as the Vongolas.

The inside was impressive. Long rows of tables with food, bars placed out in different locations and people everywhere. Every guy was wearing a tuxedo and the women wore designer dresses. Onii-san and I moved over to one of the bars. He ordered some tequila while the bartender gave me a glass of pear juice. I drank my juice happily when a blonde girl came up to us and sat down next to Onii-san.

"Hey handsome" Her voice made me tense up. It was the same tone my mother would use with her boyfriend. "Why not ditch the brat and you and me go and have some fun?"

Onii-san grabbed the tequila bottle in front of him, and swung it into her face. The force from his swing broke the bottle and sent her flying backwards.

"Onii-san" He looked at me with a questioning look at the serious look I was giving him. "Don't go wasting good booze on whores." I finished with a scolding look.

At first he had a shocked expression on his face. Then his face broke into a big grin. He pulled me onto his lap and gave me a noogie. It didn't hurt; it felt more like a head massage.

"Where the hell did you learn language like that you little rascal?" He asked in a joking voice. "Surely you haven't been sneak-watching any movies without your big brother!" Then he started laughing, probably remembering the last time that happened.

Onii-san and I started watching movies together on Saturday nights about two months after I moved in. We normally stuck to adventure and action movies as he can't stand any childish or love movies and grandpa would kill him if we watched anything to mature. So we stuck to adventure and action movies as they can have good action without too much bad language. But one Saturday he had a job he needed to do. So I snuck into the TV room and started to look for a good movie until I found one Lu-Nee-chan had talked about once when I entered the room they were in. The movie was as adult as it could get without being classified as porn. I learned a few choice words from it. When I asked Onii-san about some of them at breakfast the following Sunday, he looked like he was about to pass out. Nii-san was on the floor laughing like an idiot and after grandpa recovered from the shock, he chased Onii-san around the mansion for about an hour. I don't think I will ever see a man in his 60s run at speeds that could rival a fighter jet.

I was pulled back into the present when I felt Onii-san pull me against his chest and started stroking my hair, making me close my eyes and realize a happy sigh. Then some asshole comes up to us and starts yelling like an idiot. We just ignored him and then he made the biggest mistake in his life. He grabbed Onii-san by the shoulder and spun him around on the barstool. The force of the spin made me fall to the floor, landing on my back, and the bastard put his foot on my throat and started putting pressure on it. Before anything else could happened, someone punched him in the face, sending him flying through the bar, with was pretty much only made of metal. I looked up, expecting to see a member of the Varia, but instead I saw the External Advisor of the Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada, looking as pissed as Onii-san was at the boys he killed earlier today.

"The fuck?! Don't you know who I am fucker?!" The man got up, his head bleeding badly. Four other men came to his side with their guns ready. Iemitsu just snapped his fingers and most of the guests came running up behind him as he crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk. Onii-san picked me up with one arm supporting my underside and one hand on my back and my arms around his neck.

"Oh I know who you are, leader of the Todd family. But if you don't get out of here, I'll know who you were. And don't think the Vongola will enter you into any alliance after what you did to the Ninths granddaughter." Iemitsus words made the men visibly start to shake but it was the glare Onii-san sent them that made them run for their lives.

After that, the party went on like nothing ever happened. Onii-san had a family member drive us home around 10 P.M and he carried me to his room. One of the maids helped me out of my dress and I put on one of Onii-sans shirts that went halfway down my thighs inside his personal bathroom. I peeked inside his room to find him sitting on his bed making a phone call. He was only wearing a pair of jeans, showing of his toned upper body. He didn't notice me until the maid ran towards the door with a red face and bumped into the doorframe.

Onii-san hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh before he looked over at me with a soft smile. I flashed a grin before running to his bed, jumping up and giving him a tight hug. He laid down and pulled the blankets over us and I soon fell asleep, curled up like a ball on his chest.

**A/N: And chapter 2 is done! This took me longer than I thought it would. So as an apology, I will start doing quotes of the day in this story. Peace out!**

**Quote of the day: I drink cock.**_** One of my friends trying to tell her LoL friends that she drinks Coke**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3 You!

**Chapter 3: You!**

**A/N: the first part of this chapter is pretty fucked up. Just warning you guys.**

**Mangafreak811: I know right?! It almost makes me regret what I will do to Marina in later chapters. *sigh* what I will do for an emotional story.**

It feels weird. I'm freezing my ass off but I fell asleep on top of Onii-san and he had pulled the blankets over us. So why is it so cold? I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. All I could see was eternal darkness. I tried to stand up but ended up falling back down onto my knees.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" When no one answered, I started to panic. Then, I saw a blinding light coming closer. I shielded my eyes and when the light had faded and I opened my eyes the sight made me freeze up in fear. It was him. The same man who hurt me so much and grandpa promised I would never see again.

Before I could let out a scream of terror, he forced 'it' into me. I felt how my whole world shattered. He pulled out and thrust it back in, harder this time. My mouth was hanging open with my eyes wide as his thrusts became harder and harder. After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled all the way out. Then, without warning, he thrust it into my ass. I finally found my voice and screamed at the top of my lungs and the floodgates broke.

* * *

**Xanxus**

* * *

A loud scream jolted me awake. At first I thought Bel was just attacked one of the servants close to my room, but when I turned to my side my heart stopped. Marina had fallen of the bed, something that has happened before, but the fear in her eyes was just like it was her first night here. She crawled over to a corner where she sat, crying and screaming, with her arms covering her head.

I jumped out of bed and rushed over to her. I held her close to me and she started to thrash about, landing some kicks on the jewels. Going to need those checked on later. Her thrashing became more violent and her screaming higher. I stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear but nothing seems to calm her down so I did what I haven't done in almost a year. I moved in to kiss her cheek, but with her thrashing I ended up kissing her square on the lips. My first thought was how soft her lips feel but when I moved back to break the kiss, she followed my movement keeping our lips locked together.

I finally managed to break the kiss and looked into her eyes, soulless and empty. I pulled her close and felt her tears run down my chest and made up my mind. I'm not going to be the brother we agreed on. I'm not going to be the uncle I am. I'm going to be what she never had before in her life.

Her father.

The thought is scary but seeing her young eyes so empty made all doubt I may have had disappear. I'm going to become this little girl's father. And no one will stop me. I put on a white t-shirt and called for a maid to help Marina get dressed.

I carried Marina, dressed in a green pullover and marine blue jeans, to the dining hall for some breakfast. Her eyes are still so empty that it made me feel powerless to help her. Everyone shut up as soon as we entered and I sat down with Marina on my lap, her eyes still empty.

"Old man." The old fart seemed to snap out of whatever was on his mind at the sound of my voice. "Marina still doesn't have an adoptive father right?" He nodded at that, obviously wondering where I'm going with this.

"Correct you are Xanxus. I'm thinking about asking Federico to fill that-"

"I'll do it!" Everyone, except Marina, flinched at the volume of my voice. "I'll be damned to hell before Marina calls that kiss-ass Federico 'Daddy' you hear!? Now, where the hell are those adoption papers!?" As soon as I finished speaking, Marina latched herself onto me crying out one word that made my life feel complete.

* * *

**Marina**

* * *

As soon as Xanxus finished talking, I hugged him as hard as I could. Crying, I kept saying the only word I can ever think about calling him.

"Daddy!" I just kept shouting out the same word over and over again. He hugged me back, whispering soothing words to me. And not even an hour later, the papers were signed and I finally have a daddy that I love.

The reactions from the Varia were priceless. Levi looked like he was having a heart attack before Lu-Nee-chan screamed about having to give him mouth to mouth. Nii-san just patted me on the head with an arrogant smirk on his face while I pouted about the petting. Bel and Mammon didn't really care. But Lu-Nee-chan still had the best reaction of them all. After falling at giving Levi mouth to mouth, he picked me up and started twirling around. Nii-san and daddy couldn't even keep their laughter in when I tried to walk afterwards. As they put it I looked like I was 'shitfaced on Devil's Water'.

And now I'm sitting outside my favorite café with Nii-san and Lu-Nee-chan, enjoying some ice cream. Daddy and grandpa will join us after they finish telling my uncles the news. The café is normally pretty still and quiet but with Nii-san here, it's swarming with girls wanting to date him.

"Voi, Marina." I looked up from my ice cream cone to see Nii-san leaning a bit over the table. "Are you sure you want the boss as your dad? He's loud, violent and he throws bottles all over the place." He visibly flinched under the glare I sent him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, trash-shark." Now Lu-Nee-chan flinched at me using daddy's nickname for Nii-san. "Talk about my daddy like that again and I'll personally make sure you'll be eating through a damn straw. Got it?" Every girl in the café seem to be debating about if they should really be mad about a 6 year old insulting and threatening the object of their desire.

Before anything else could happen, a woman dressed in an expensive looking coat with a hat and sunglasses came up to our table with her hands behind her back.

"Marina." Her voice made me freeze up. I turned my head to properly look at her.

"Mommy?" I asked in a weak tone. She just smiled at me and removed her sunglasses, still keeping one hand behind her back.

"Hello baby girl, miss me?" She asked with a hopeful voice. The girls around us had mostly calmed down now and are just watching the scene unfold. Her face contracted in anger when I shook my head no. "I see. And I can see it didn't take you long to replace the family me and Arturo gave you, you ungrateful little bitch."

Before I could react, she lunged at me and drew the combat knife she was hiding behind her back. She slashed for my face but Nii-san pulled me back while Lu-Nee-chan tackled mom down to the ground and started to repeatedly punch her.

I can feel something warm dripping down from my forehead and a burning sensation from the same spot but the shock is keeping me from screaming my heart out.

"VOI! LUSSURIA! I'M RUSHING HER TO THE HOSPITAL! YOU STAY HERE AND KEEP THE WHORE FROM LEAVING!" Nii-san yelled over his shoulder as he's running from the scene, keeping me close to him.

It took him 5 minutes to reach the nearest hospital; pretty impressive considering it's a good 8 kilometers away. A doctor named Shamal cleaned my wound and wrapped my forehead with a bandage. He told us that the wound's going to leave a scar going in a straight, horizontal line across most of my forehead. Not even half a minute later, the door to the room we were in was thrown open, and I mean it was thrown seeing as it opens inwards and was pulled from the outside. Daddy rushed in and enveloped me in the tightest hug he's ever given me. Levi came in after him and looked like he had run around Italy in half a day. I would laugh if not for the fact that I'm just starting to feel the full extent of the pain that that bitch caused. The pain became too much and I started crying.

"It hurts. Daddy it hurts. Please make the pain go away. Make it go away!" I said through my tears.

Daddy looked over to Shamal and the doctor just gave a nod with a serious look on his face. He walked over to a desk and daddy pulled me close to his chest and covered my head with his arms. I heard a buzzing sound and felt how a mosquito bit my back. Before I could say anything about it, I felt my body go numb and fell asleep.

**A/N: And chapter 3 is complete. Sorry about any tense mistakes I'm sure I made and will likely make in the future. Next time is the Cradle Affair and a time skip to canon where Marina will meet Tsuna. Does he have reason to fear her? (In the best Paúl Juliá impersonation you will ever know) Of course!**

**Quote of the day: **_**KAKA-SENSEI!**_** My friend talking about Kakashi from Naruto.**


End file.
